1. Field of the Invention
One or more exemplary embodiments of the present general inventive concept relate to a method of setting a printing option through a touch input and a mobile device to perform the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Along the development of mobile communication technology and the popularization of mobile communication devices, mobile devices, such as smart phones, tablet personal computers (PCs), personal digital assistants (PDAs), and the like, have replaced the roles of existing PCs. Accordingly, a mobile-based printing environment, such as cloud printing, has been gradually spread and developed.
Cloud printing refers to technology of directly printing in a printer connected over a network when a mobile device, such as a cellular phone or a tablet PC, requests the printing. In a cloud printing environment, a mobile device, a printer, and a cloud server are connected to each other over a wireless network and transmit and receive information related to printing therebetween.
To perform the mobile-based printing, options required for direct printing may be set in a mobile device. However, since mobile devices generally have a relatively small screen on which a touch using a finger is input, it may be inconvenient to set various printing options through the small screen.